Of pirates and gods
by Milady Hokage
Summary: Sasuke is a pirate captain. And learning that the fountain of youth exists, he goes on a search for it. He searches for ways to capture the goddess who guards it. I don't own the characters or the songs from this fanfic btw and Sakura will be introduced in the 3rd ch. which will begin its romance. Its a mix of greek myth and pirates. M for language and maybe a lemon or 2 later.
1. The new journey

Sasuke was at the wheel of his boat, thinking of the treasure they were after. The fountain of youth, one of the worlds most infamous legends. An old woman told him of it, and that it was very much true that it existed, just that no one ever found it and lived to tell the tale of it. He thought back to their meeting.

-Flashback-

His crew walked inside this large old drinking tavern for booze and wenches for a good time. He on the other hand just wanted some rum to take back to his quarters. He needed to map out their route for the next island. As he is about to return to his ship he see's this old hag sitting at a table in the corner. He looks at the old woman dressed in dirty raggedy clothes. She stares at him and holds her hand out in front of her to motion him to go to her. He hesitates for a minute but decides to see what she wants out of curiosity.

"Tell me my dear lad, what does ye look for in life?" She asks him

He tilts his head slightly "I look for wealth, health, fun, and a long lasting life to sail the seas."

"Long lasting life eh? Have you ever thought about finding the fountain of youth?" She asked with a gleam in her eye

"The stream that carries the water of life? That's just a myth, an old legend that foolish pirates sail the sea's looking for in vain" He stated

She smiled, "Ah my young lad, it does exist, but those who've seen it never lived to tell of its true legend"

"Then how do you know it exists?" He had asked her

"Because I've seen the guardian of it. She is as beautiful as Nature and merciful as the storms, she guards the fountain with her life. Kills anyone that tries to steal even a drop of it." She had told him

"Then if you've met her, why are you still alive?" He asked her

"Because my intentions were never to use the fountain, and I had proved my worth to live when I offered her some of my life force in exchange for me to lives." She answered

"But doesn't that shorten your life? What's the point? If you are going to die sooner then why not just let her kill you?" He asked curiously

"Because she only took a year off my life, it was enough to show her that I never intended to steal from her and I get to live longer than dying at the hands of the guardian." She explained

"So she has some mercy to her?" He asked

"She see's into the souls of men, not hear what they think, but feel what's in their soul. The good, the bad, whether you are innocent and worthy enough to live or you are as dangerous and greedy enough to kill others for the sake of selfishness and power, in which case she kills you. She has never let anyone live except for me because those who come seeking the fountain only come out of greed and power. For letting me live I am grateful to her for." She told him with a small smile

He pondered that for a minute "This guardian, she is an immortal?" He questioned

"Yes, she is the goddess of water, life, and beauty, who chose to guard one of the god's most sacred treasure's."

"So there are more sacred treasures than this fountain that hold the water of life?"

"There are about 10 of the most sacred items that the gods will kill to keep protected. This one is the only one I know for sure that exists."

"How do I know you are not lying? You could just be telling me a off set of the legend just to send us pirates out for nothing but a myth?" He questioned sounding a bit irritated.

"I have this" she pulls out a small pouch from her pocket and takes its contents out. "It's not the waters of life, but it has magical qualities to heal injuries or sickness. A gift that was given to me by the guardian. Here, you can have it, as a gift. An old lady like me doesn't need that anymore." She told him with a smile.

He took it and looked at the small clear container. It looked like clear liquid with a faint pink glow to it and what looked like very small light pink flower petals.

"Thank you, how do you use it?"

"If it is a wound you are trying to heal, simply put a drop on the injury, if it is a sickness then put a drop on the tip of your tongue."

"He looked at the vial, "So all it takes is a drop to heal?"

"it was made by the guardian herself, it is very potent, so yes only a drop is needed, but I ask you to use it only if you need it, because one day you may only have a little left and it wont be enough" She warned.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded and put the vial in his pocket "Alright, how do I find the fountain?"

"First, you must Go to the island that bears the blood of beasts, there you will find a sacred chalice that the water of life will not disappear from. Made from the blood stones and gold from the king of gods crown, Then you must go past the sea of mans last voyage, and no matter how much it calls out to you, never listen to the song that sea sings. There's a reason its called man's last voyage. once you cross the sea there will be a land that looks small, but I warn you it is an endless land. Travel through the forest of that land, mark your way through so you don't get lost. Ignore the sweet voices that call out to you, they are traps placed to lure you to your deaths, much like the sea you will have to cross. There is a hidden passage to get to the fountain, among the waterfalls, behind the biggest one there is a cave, you must go past it without distractions, so you must not touch the gems within that cave, the gems have spells placed upon them that drive men mad. When you reach the end of the cave you must follow the path up to the small hill, on the top of that hill there is a pond next to an old Cherry blossom tree. That pond holds the water of life. Beware though, my dear pirate, for one that holds so much beauty, can be harsher than any man alive." She explained.

"I understand" He said and left back to his ship.

-End Flashback-

They had to resupply their goods at Jinjuri's Island before they left on their journey. It would take a while out at sea before they could reach land again.

"Captain, I was thinking about our next journey, and I was wondering if we are really going to set out for the fountain of youth?" Sasuke turned his head towards his quartermaster (second in command)

"Yes, ive had a talk with someone who has seen its guardian, you know I don't believe stories so easily, but I know that what she said was true, we will stock up in Jinjuri's island and then head to the islands where there it bears the blood of beasts." He explained. His quarter master was also his closest friend. And he could see uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"Do not fret, my friend. It is a treasure worth going after, yes? We all did a vote and we all agreed upon it. And its one of 10 sacred treasures of the gods, can you imagine having that much treasure? We will be set for life!" Sasuke looked at his friend

"Do you think we will really find it?" Naruto asked

"Aye! Now hows bout we set our course and start our journey!" Sasuke grinned at him

He grinned back, "Aye aye cap! Lets do it!"

After a few hours of sailing Sasuke decided to go below deck to check their supplies.

"Here Naruto, take the wheel, I have to go see what supplies we have left before we restock" He commanded and left him in charge while he went below deck. Before he went under he stopped and looked at one of his crew members.

"Neji! Go to the crow's nest and lookout for land!"

"Aye aye captain!" He yelled out in response and quickly did as he was told. Sasuke continued to go below deck.

He was thinking about the other 9 treasures. He didn't know what they were and the old had didn't either. How could he figure out what they were and how could he get it? And if they do come across the guardian, how will they get the treasure and leave alive?

Then he thought of something. Maybe he can capture her somehow, and use her to find out the other sacred items and to find where they are. How can he imprison a goddess strong enough to be a sacred guard? He will have to ask questions as soon as they get back on land. There has to be some way to capture gods.

A day and a half later they finally docked at Jinjuri's island. It took them a while, but they managed to restock the ship for the long journey. With his crew behind him, Sasuke went to the Sages Tavern in hopes of talking to the old man Jiraiya. A seadog that loves to visit this island in particular for its women and grog. (diluted liquor)

He walked through the stench filled room full of pirates who were three sheets to the wind. The bar wenches were walking around offering drinks and some of them offering up themselves for a good time.

He looked to his men and yelled out "Avast ye, me hearty's. Have a clap of thunder, some women and good rest! we leave at dawn!"

"AYE! AYE CAPTAIN!" He heard his men cheer. He walked up to the bar and called over the woman wiping the big mugs. "What'll ye have good sir?" She asked him sticking out her chest a bit.

He rolled his eyes, but continued to speak to her "I'm looking for a man called Jiraiya, He's tall with long white hair and is always grabbing on women. Has he been here recently?"

She frowned before answering him "Eh, that perverted old geezer is always here. He is occupying one of the rooms at the moment, if you want to pass the time sooner, I can keep you company, there are a few rooms available and even a special room I can take you there." She offered caressing his cheek.

He just looked at her with a neutral expression "No, I will wait for him out here with my men."

She huffed but turned away to go about her business. "Your loss" she murmured too low for him to hear.

Sasuke went to where all his men had been sitting and waited for a while until Jiraiya was finished with his business. He decided to have a few drinks and was watching his men all on one side of the old tavern singing one of their favorite chants

Naruto _ **: "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**_

Naruto and Choji _ **: We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Lee and Neji: _ **We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

crew _ **: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**_

Shikamaru and Sai: _ **We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Kiba and Shino _ **: Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."**_

Sasuke smiled and decided to chant the song with his crew, he raised his mug of beer and sang out loud

Entire crew: _ **"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**_

Yamato and Kakashi: _ **We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Sasuke: _ **We burn up the city, we're really a fright.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Lee and choji _ **: We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Kiba and sai _ **: We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Entire crew: _**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

Suigetsu and Juugo: **We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,**

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Yamato and Kakashi _ **: Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,**_

 _ **Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Entire crew: _**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"**_

"AYE!" The entire crew cheered as soon as the song ended!

"I'm glad you lads seem to be having fun" Sasuke heard a voice beside him. He turned toward the voice and smirked. Jiraiya had finally shown up.

"Yeah well, we will be at sea for a long time so my men need to have a good time before we set off." He explained

"Ah, what about you?" He asked

"What about me?" he retorted

"I see almost all your men have atleast one lass with them to show them a good time, are you going to find yourself one of these pretty things before you set sail?" He asked watching some of the females walk by.

"None of these wenches fit my taste" Sasuke stated.

"That's too bad, these women sure know what they're doing" Jiraiya shrugged

"I'm sure" Was all Sasuke said before changing the subject "Listen, I also came here to talk to you"

"Oh? About what?" He questioned and took a swig of his beer

"I have some questions for you and I need all the information I can get" Sasuke demanded

"Hm, sounds serious, but fine. I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

Sasuke smirked "Okay first question, What is the island that bears the blood of beasts?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at Sasuke's question, but answered him "It's an Island that holds the worlds most dangerous animals, Vicious creatures that tear every one and each other apart."

"How does one survive on such an Island?"

"Defend yourself well, most of the creatures there come out on night, so if you ever wanted to explore there with a lesser chance of dying, then do it when the sun is at its highest."

"Alright, what about the sea of mans last voyage?"

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed "Why would you even think of traveling there? Sailors do not go there. Monsters lurk there, they do. They use the wind to carry their voices and call out to the men on their ships and lead them to their death."

"Monsters?"

"Aye, Sirens. Beautiful creatures, but their voices poison the mind. They sing and when a sailor hears her song its like they go into a trance and jump off the ship to find the person singing, once they fall into the water, the sirens drag them down into the depths and take their life force. They usually target their captains and anyone who they think holds power on the ship, with out its captain or his high ranked matey's the ship is less likely to survive. Or if the ship has a big enough crew it'll try to have its captain steer the ships towards a dangerous area so sink it. But nobody knows how many there are out there, could be one siren or a hundred. So if you do decide to travel through that sea, Just remember to ignore the songs you hear, steer away from it. Do not let you crew listen to it either. There's a reason its called man's last voyage."

Sasuke thought about that for a minute, when the old woman had told him of the fountain, she made it seem easy to get to, but in reality its course to get there was dangerous enough to kill his entire crew. He would most likely have to take a vote again with his men.

"Okay, one more question"

Jiraiya just nodded

Sasuke took a deep breath and asked his last question "How does one kill a god, or at least capture one?"

Jiraiya's face showed surprise and curiosity "This must be one hell of a treasure to risk your life and the life of your crew for." Jiraiya pointed out

"Aye, do you know?" Sasuke asked annoyed, but anxious to know if there was any chance in hell he could capture that goddess.

"Aye, it's a good thing you are travelling towards the sea of mans last voyage. There is a small island right when you reach that sea, its small enough that it probably wouldn't even be considered an island, but There a god was cast down and sent to live as a human. He left a few of his possessions behind on that little piece of land. He tried to swim to a bigger land, but being cast down as a human, he fell to mans temptation with the sirens."

Sasuke frowned "what does that have to do with capturing a god?"

"There was a rope there that was crafted by the gods. Only things made by gods can catch them. So if you find that rope you can use it to bind them."

"do you know how to weaken them?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him. "Each god is different, some have material weaknesses, some have physical weaknesses, and other have actual people for weaknesses, but then you have your very few who don't have any weaknesses."

Sasuke was confused. He didn't say anything, but Jiraiya continued to talk, "Of course, if you know what specific god you want to weaken would help me figure out his weakness."

Sasuke nodded slowly looking up in thought. "Well, it's actually a goddess."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh? It's a goddess you are after? A goddess you want to want to weaken and bind? No wonder you don't want any of females here, not if you can have a goddess." Jiraiya laughed

"I'm not weakening her or capturing her out of lust. She is a guardian, of a certain item I am searching for. And she knows about more of the items I am also searching for."

"Yeah, yeah, sure kid. Anyways, do you know who?"

Sasuke sighed impatiently "The goddess of water, life and beauty."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? You are going after her?" asked sounding a bit angry

"Do you know of her?" Sasuke questioned

"Sort of, and as far as I know she doesn't have a weakness, your only chance of capturing her would be the rope I mentioned." Jiraiya stood up "I have to go. Good luck"

Sasuke watched the old man walk away. He knows something, whatever. He headed back to his ship, His long journey begins tomorrow.


	2. the island that bears the blood of beast

Sasuke was at the wheel of his ship. They had been out at sea for weeks now and haven't been to the island yet. Then again he wasn't really expecting a short trip. He knew it was going to be long and he knew it was going to be dangerous. He made his men all take a second vote and they all agreed to continue the journey. Just like him, they would risk their life for eternal youth.

He's risked his life and killed for less. This would be the ultimate treasure, and the guardian would help him find the others whether she liked it or not.

"Land ho!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke looked towards where Neji had pointed. They were getting pretty close really fast.

" Avast! Slacken the reef sails, Ready the long boats." Sasuke ordered

The men scurried to do what they were told.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aye captain?" Naruto looked up towards Sasuke, holding onto a rope he was just pulling.

"Get ready 3 of the men. As soon as we reach our destination we set for the island"  
"Aye Aye captain" Naruto agreed and tied up the rope he held.

"Captain? A word?" A voice from behind Sasuke sounded.

"Aye" Sasuke answered

"How many men were you planning on taking?" Sai asked.

"Four, Any more than that will draw more attention to the beasts on the island. And that is not something we can afford."

"I see, Naruto is your first mate, I assume he is going with you?" Sai asked

Sasuke looked at him, "Aye, Neji will be in charge while we are gone. Now get back to work"

"Aye aye captain" Sai answered and left.

"Captain! We're all ready down here!" Naruto yelled out

Sasuke went to the long boat and climbed in it, standing towards the front as the other 3 climbed in.. Sailing off to the shore Sasuke was watching the treeline close to the edge of the beach.

"Captain? Do you see something?" Kiba asked

"No" He responded.

"What do you think the beasts that live on this island are?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm not sure" Naruto answered.

"Must be pretty bad if people don't even venture here" Kiba mumbled.

"You don't say" Kakashi stated sarcastically

"Can it eye patch!" Kiba growled

Kakashi looked unimpressed. "Eyepatch? That's the best you got?"

Kiba growled "You know wha-"

"Enough! Lets go" Sasuke ordered and stepped of the boat. The water was about 6 inches deep where he stepped. The rest followed where he did. They walked onto the shore towards the trees. "Draw your weapons and be ready for anything that might attack us." Sasuke stated and continued on walking.

About a half hour on the island they haven't ran into any major danger. A few jaguars and other animals, but nothing they couldn't handle. A little while later Sasuke felt like they were being watched.

"Stand guard men, we aren't alone" Sasuke whispered loud enough for them to hear. They held their weapons up defensively watching everywhere, but still walking towards their destination. Suddenly a small gangly creature jumps out at Naruto. "Ahh!" He Yelled.

Sasuke shot the creature and it fell limply to the floor. Naruto looked at it, "What the fuck? Goblins? They exist?" Naruto yelled. Suddenly there were more goblins surrounding them.

Sasuke scoffed, "Idiot, you think Fairies exist, so why not goblins?"

Naruto quickly looked at Sasuke then back at the incoming goblins "Hey! I've seen those little bastards before! They do exist! They tried to kill me"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Tell me about it later you idiot! These things look like they want to kill us"

Naruto growls, then shoots off his pistol and swings his sword at the goblins "Fine! Let's kill them and be on our way!"

All of them were fighting the goblins, it seemed like there were more goblins than they thought. They just kept coming. Sasuke hears a yell and turns to see Kiba on the floor with a piece of wood sticking out of his leg. "You fucker!" Kiba yelled and shot the goblin who stabbed him.

Another goblin attacked him and bit into his shoulder. Kiba shrieked. The goblin that attacked Kiba was stabbed by Kakashi's sword. He was fighting off the goblins so Kiba was able to stand up even if he was limping. Suigetsu was covering Kiba's other side making sure he doesn't get attacked again.

"You okay?" Suigetsu asked. Kiba nodded and pulled out his second pistol, shooting at whatever goblins that were in grabbing distance from him.

A giant goblin came out, wearing a crown on his head. He started to back up into the tree's, but Sasuke yelled out as soon as he saw him.

"Come out Goblin King and fight me!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

The goblin king glares at Sasuke, but then smiles. "Give me something of great value and we shall not fight. Some of my fellow goblins are dead and even more injured. Also, I see one of your humans are injured as well. Give me something of value and we shall leave you be."

Sasuke glared at him, "And why would I give you something when I could just kill you?" He asked

The goblin king glared but responded "Because I have many more goblins that are much bigger and stronger than the ones you were fighting just a moment ago. And they wouldn't take too kindly to their king being killed, especially by humans"

Sasuke looked towards Kiba who looked like he had a small chunk of flesh ripped off from his shoulder and a deep wound on his leg. His men have died on their journey's before, but this was the most important one they've had. He needed all the guys he could get. With a growl he nodded towards the goblin king and pulled out a small leather bag that was tied to his belt. It had a few gems and some gold in it. He tossed it to the goblin king who caught it eagerly. The huge creature opened the bag and looked at its contents. He smiled showing a mouth full of yellow and brown sharp teeth. The Goblin King made a huge growling noise and all the smaller goblins went back into the shadows.

"We made a deal human, we will go now" The King stated and followed his grotesque creatures back into the shadows of the forest.

Sasuke waited a couple minutes making sure the goblins didn't return, then walked over to an injured Kiba. "I will help you with your wounds when we get back onto the ship. I can't do it here because I don't know what watches us. Suigetsu is going to patch you up, but you need to hold out until then do you understand me?"

Kiba nodded. "Good" Sasuke said and stood up. "Patch him up Suigetsu. We need to hurry up and get what we came for, so we can leave this wretched island already"

"Hey captain?" Naruto called out

"What you idiot?" Sasuke responded, taking a drink out of his water container.

"Kiba isn't looking so good. Are we going to make it to the place we have to go to before sundown?" Naruto asked quiet enough so only Sasuke

"Do you trust your captain?" Sasuke asked

Naruto looked surprised at his sudden question but answered anyways "Aye! Of course, I do"

Sasuke looked towards Kiba then at the direction they were to head to. "Then don't question me" Sasuke stated and walked towards Kiba and Suigetsu. Naruto sighed but stayed quiet.

As soon as Kiba was patched up they headed off as fast as they could go. After a while Sasuke stopped.

"What-"

"SHH!" Sasuke shushed Suigetsu. They were all quiet, listening for whatever noise that had their captain on edge.

GRRRRRRRRR

Sasuke whipped his head around looking for whatever creature that was stalking them now. His eyes scanning the area he heard the growl.

"Captain?" Naruto whispered

Sasuke glared towards the noise "Wolves"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Its just one thing after another isn't it?" Kiba mumbled painfully

Sasuke looked at Kiba then back towards the growling noises "Kiba?"

"Aye captain?" kiba responded

"How fast can you run?" Sasuke asked with a deathly serious tone

"Not as fast as you guys, but I can tolerate the pain long enough to try and escape these bastards."

'Not fast enough' Sasuke thought as a couple wolves slowly creeped out of the shadows.

"Suigetsu!"

"Aye!"

"Take Kiba and climb that tree as fast as you can. Climb high so these bastards don't get you guys. Stay hidden so nothing else finds you. Kiba isn't fast enough to outrun these bastards and we cant afford to use all our ammo trying to kill them" A wolf lunged towards Naruto and Sasuke shot it down. " especially when we don't know how many of them are here, and also we cant afford to lose any members of our crew on this journey!" Sasuke continued while firing his pistol at the other wolves. He glared at Suigetsu when he didn't move "Now climb goddammit!"

Suigetsu helped kiba climb the tree all the while every one was making sure they weren't attacked in doing so. As soon as Sasuke couldn't see the two in the tree he ran towards their destination. "Let's go!"

The other 2 followed Sasuke and ran as fast as they could turning their body slightly a few times to shoot at the wolves that were close enough to attack them. "Faster!" Sasuke yelled and they picked up their pace as much as they could.

"Bridge!" Naruto yelled. They ran as fast as they could.

As soon as they reached the edge of the bridge creatures almost half the size of Sasuke were standing in front of them forcing the guys to stop. Sasuke quickly looked behind them. The wolves had stopped a good 15 feet away from them pacing back and forth as if they weren't able to pass. "Naruto watch them" Sasuke ordered

"Aye Captain!"

Sasuke looked towards the creatures. "I ask that we pass safely across this bridge not once but twice"

The creatures looked at each other then smiled. "We will let you pass, but you have to pay cross our bridge"

Sasuke sighed heavily, he had just given the last of his gems and gold to the goblins. "Kakashi!"

"Captain?"

"Do you have any gold on you?"

"No, but I do have a ruby" Kakashi answered

"Are you willing to use it to cross this bridge?" Sasuke asked

"Aye Captain! If you can give your full currency bag to save us on this journey, then I can spare a ruby for it too." Kakashi stated and handed Sasuke the gem.

"Will this do?" Sasuke asked the creatures, while holding out the gem to it. The bigger creature grabbed it and started observing it. "Very well you may pass" it said and stepped out of the way

Sasuke and the other took a few steps onto the bridge when the creature spoke again "Though this gem only permits you to pass once" Sasuke glared at the creature but continued to walk "Very well"

"Hey, Captain?" Naruto asked

"What?"

"How are we crossing this bridge a second time?"

Sasuke smirked at him "By using the sapphire in your currency pouch"

Naruto gasped "what? No way! I love this gem!"

"There's no sentimental value to it" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes

"How do you know? It could've belonged to my mother for all you know" Naruto argued.

Sasuke sighed, "You won it in a card game you idiot. I was there"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yeah you're right, well, I guess I shouldn't complain. You guys gave your gems up, so I guess I can do the same" He continued to walk after them with his hands behind his head.

About 45 minutes later they came to a small cave. "Is this it?" Kakashi asked

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

They walked towards the cave. "Naruto" Sasuke called

"I got it, I got it" Naruto said lighting a small lantern that he always kept on him, then handing it to Sasuke "Here captain"

Sasuke grabbed the lantern and walked into the darkness of the cave. There wasn't anything at first, but then the cave lit up from the writings on the ceiling. Words he couldn't understand. He just followed them until they reached the end of the cave.

"Captain? I don't see it." Naruto stated in a low voice.

"There!" Kakashi said pointing towards a small hole in the center of the wall. It almost looked like a shelf or a cabinet without the doors.

Sasuke walked to it and picked up a medium sized chalice. It was gold with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires encrusted into it. There was celtic designs around the bottom of it where the jewels weren't studded on.

"That's amazing!" Naruto whispered staring at the golden cup.

"Well, this did belong to the gods right? It makes sense" Kakashi chuckled.

"Let's go back now, We've been on this island long enough"

"Aye Captain" Both Naruto and Kakashi said in unison.

As Naruto and Kakashi turned to leave Sasuke spotted a long rolled up rope next to where the chalice was. Sasuke grabbed it and put it in the bad where he put the chalice at, then started walking towards the opening of the cave.

After a while, They made it back to the bridge "Same deal goes as the first time you had passed" The two bridge creatures chuckled darkly.

"So be it" Sasuke answered "Naruto"

"Aye" Naruto pouted a bit, but handed the gem over to the creatures, who stepped aside once they examined it.

"Keep an eye out for the wolves or any other damned thins that might be lurking."

Both Kakashi and Naruto Nodded and kept their guard up.

'So far so good' Sasuke thought to himself. They made it to the tree where Suigetsu and Kiba were.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Suigetsu yelled out.

"Quiet you idiot. There might be something hiding out there." Sasuke growled

They continued and finally made It to the beach.

"That was odd, Why were we attacked more going into the damn island than getting off it?" Kakashi murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Maybe it was a way to stop us from getting where we needed to go" Sasuke replied

After rowing back to the ship stood at the wheel and held up the chalice high. "We have what we came for men! We set sail for Man's last Voyage!"

The entire crew cheered. 'Finally' Sasuke thought.

An hour into their journey Sasuke went below deck where Kiba was resting.

"Kiba?"

Kiba sat up as fast as he could. "Captain?"

"I'm going to heal your wounds, after that you can get back to work" Sasuke stated

"Aye" Kiba removed the bandage from all his wounds. "Keep still" Sasuke ordered and Kiba nodded.

Sasuke grabbed the small vial that had the healing tonic. He put a drop into each wound and they started to heal. Kiba gasped.

"Just don't say anything and get back to work" Sasuke said sharply

"Aye Captain" Kiba answered and quickly jumped up. Sasuke stood up and went to his private quarters. He sighed heavily and walked to table in the middle of the room. He grabbed the chalice and placed it on the table along with the rope. Both with had a slight glow to it. He pulled out his small vial again and looked closer at it. He had done that several times

'This goddess had better know where the other sacred treasures are or I'll strangle her with that rope' Sasuke thought to himself. He pursed his lips thinking about what the other treasures were and how valuable they were. He sighed again.

"hopefully we make it through the damn mermaid infested waters" He mumbled.

Only a two day journey to Man's last voyage. Sasuke picked up his mug and drank from it. His men were strong, "they can handle those sirens" He said to himself and took another drink.


	3. Mans last voyage and the forest island

Sasuke woke up from his sleep when he heard one of his crew members yell out. Putting on his shirt and jacket he rushed out of

his quarters and ran up on deck. "Whats going on?" He demanded.

"Captain! Good, youre awake. We are close to Mans last voyage. Id say about another hour or so" Neji stated.

"Very good. Continue on"

Neji nodded. "Aye captain"

Sasuke stood at the helm of his ship. His crew going about their duties. Not long after the reached the entrance to last mans voyage he shouted "I only want 7 of our strongest level headed men on deck! Neji, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, and Shino. Everyone else tend to the chores below."

"Aye Captain!" His crew responded and quickly did what they were told.

"Captain?" Sasuke heard from behind him.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked looking at the person who called him.

"Well, as you know, I know quite a bit about the seas and I know that sirens are the beasts that we will encounter while traveling through this area." Kakashi said

"Okay?"

"Well, I know that they are ruthless, but they don't risk their kin."

"What's your point Kakashi?"

"Well, if we capture a siren and keep her until our journey is complete coming back through this way, we should be safe. They only have offspring twice every century and wouldn't risk losing them if they could help it." He explained

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi and asked, "How are you so sure?"

"I've heard of it happening before. I mean, if we are going to risk going through here might as well take a precaution, right?"

Sasuke thought about it for a minute before replying "Fine. Assemble a couple of the men on deck and be quick, we are approaching the entrance"

Kakashi nodded before quickly going about his task. Sasuke watched as the few men on his crew, working fast on bringing out a giant net and one of their biggest empty barrels.

Once they passed through the cave like entrance it went eerily quiet. All the men stood still close to the edge of the ship ready with the net. For a few minutes it was completely silent. Not even the sounds of the waves.

"Be ready men, we don't know what they will do." Sasuke said

They heard the water stir just right of the ship and Naruto ran towards the sound. "Idiot! Stay back!" Sai yelled and pulled Naruto away from the very edge of the ship.

"I just wanted to see what it was" Naruto explained trying to get out of Sai's grip.

"You know damn well we have to stay put, These beings will kill us if they get a chance. Do not go close enough to the end where they can pull you over." Sai scolded

Sasuke heard their conversation but watched out over the waters. There were a few ripples and then he saw a fin. "They are upon us men, stay focused and be fast"

All the men on the deck stayed still, then Sasuke heard it, the song. It didn't affect him like he thought it would, but just enough to catch his attention. Then he saw Kiba coming from below deck walking towards the edge pf the ship. "Stop that Idiot!" Sasuke yelled. To which Neji had grabbed him and held him down.

"I just wanted to see what they looked like!" Kiba shouted.

"They'll kill you moron!" Neji retorted

"Captain? They are showing themselves but they aren't close enough to the net for us to catch one of them. We need bait, and I know just who to send" Kakashi explained looking over his shoulder at the struggling Kiba.

"Fine, but make sure that he doesn't get taken no matter what, alright? Besides, he said he wanted to know what they looked like." Sasuke said and smirked.

After tying a rope around Kiba's waist the lowered him over the net.

"You guys? I change my mind! I don't want to see them anymore" Kiba shouted up to Kakashi and Neji who were holding the rope tied to him.

"Just let us know when you see one of them ok? Then we will pull you up"

"You swear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just keep an eye out!"

"You don't sound convincing! I swear Neji, If I die, you are the one I am haunting!" Kiba gasped "what was that?!" He looked around and saw the water rippling under the net.

"Okay! I see one pull me up!" Kiba yelled

"Is she in the net?" Neji asked

"No!"

"Then no! Get her in the net first! Then I will pull you up!"

"Are you fucking crazy! Pull me u-" Kiba suddenly stopped talking. Because right there in front of him was a beautiful creature, with eyes as blue as the sea and long shiny blonde hair that circled her in the water.

"Hello sailor, come with me into the sea where we can be for all eternity" She sang to him reaching towards him to take his hand. He reached for her hand but she wasn't close enough "you're too far away" He told her stretching his hand out as far as he could. She looked over her shoulder, then looked back towards him and reached even closer to him halfway on the net. Once she grabbed his hand he pulled her into the net.

"Neji!" Kiba screamed

"Pull em up now!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba fell into the net with the angry thrashing creature. "Get me out of here!"

The net was above the deck now and was gently placed onto it.

"Don't open it yet!" Sasuke ordered "Wait til she stills"

She kept struggling for a good five minutes before she got tired out.

"Bring the barrel" Demanded Sasuke

"Captain, Listen" Kakashi "I think we should keep her high up so the other sirens could see her, and also in the center on the ship as possible."

"I see, alright then. Get it done"

The whole time they could here the other sirens crying out for their sister. Sasuke looked out and saw some of the sirens staring right at him. There was one he saw that had a piece of coral and some pearls connected to it on top her head. She and Sasuke had a stare down. Sasuke shook his head to which the siren did the same. She did some kind of hand sign and wailed. Sasuke took out his gun and pointed it at the siren they had caught. The crowned siren glanced between Sasuke and her trapped sister, worry etched in her face. She closed her luminescent blue eyes before opening them and staring straight at Sasuke and nodding. She then looked towards the trapped siren again and wailed reaching her hand out, but not coming closer. Sasuke looked at the siren they had caught and saw her doing the same. She had bowed her head putting her arm down. Sasuke nodded to his men and shouted an order to continue their work. The ship continuing through the waters and the sirens following the whole time. They stayed close enough so the men could see them, but far enough away so they wouldn't get captured. It was still misty. but not enough to hinder them. After a while they had gotten to an island. It has a forest line all the way to the water.

"Truly a magnificent place" Kakashi had said looking at the island.

"hopefully we didn't come here in vain" Neji muttered.

"WE BETTER NOT HAVE COME IN VAIN! I WASN'T ABOUT TO BE FISHBAIT FOR NOTHING!" Kiba shouted.

"Shut up you idiot, if you had stayed under like you were supposed to, you wouldn't have been the one to be the bait." Neji retorted.

They had continued their banter while Sasuke decided who should go and stay.

" Sai, you guard the overgrown goldfish" Sasuke ordered looking straight at the siren, her tail flapped a couple times as she hissed at him. Her sharp teeth bared at him and her blue eyes slightly glowed.

Kakashi chuckled "I don't think she likes that name Captain"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Like I care, lets move. I'm only taking 2 people with me. That will be Kakashi and Naruto. Neji, youre in charge until I come back"

"Aye captain"

Sasuke grabbed the rope and the cup and headed towards the dingy hanging on the side of the ship followed by Naruto and Kakashi.

The leader siren swam up to the side on the dingy as it touched the water. She climbed onto the side of the boat glaring at Sasuke. She stopped when Sasuke pulled his gun out pointing it at her. "You attack me and she dies" He stated, glaring at the creature who stared him down.

"You harm her and I will summon every creature in the ocean to tear your ship down and feed you to the sharkfolk" She threatened

"Let us pass" Sasuke demanded

She stared him down for another moment before slowly letting go of the small boat going back into the water. Kakashi and Naruto started to row the bow towards the shore. Finally setting foot on the ground Sasuke turned his head towards the water. Looking at the siren leader, he nodded his head but she didn't respond, only glared at him still.

They headed towards the forest line.

"How can trees like this grow so close to the water? I didn't think they could survive on sand" Naruto asked

"This place is enchanted, We need to tread lightly" Kakashi explained

"Aye, we need to move fast though" Sasuke stated and moved quickly through the trees. It was a long time before anyone spoke, and it was Naruto who broke the silence, but he didn't talk… he started singing.

"Shut up idiot! Do you remember what happened in the last forest we were in?" Sasuke agitatedly asked glaring at him

Naruto froze for a moment but smiled "But that island was meant for blood thirsty beasts, this island is suppose to have a goddess on it right?"

"If you attract anything that tries to kill us I will kill you myself, no, instead I will hand you over to them so we can continue this journey without you"

Naruto pouted, "So cruel, alright fine. I'll still sing, but I wont sing as loud. Deal?"

"Fine, but what I said still stands" Sasuke responded and continued walking

After a little while longer Sasuke spotted something. Small little lights floating around them.

"Fireflies?" Sasuke asked reaching towards a small light green one

"Pretty large fireflies if you ask me" Naruto said glancing at all the colorful bugs

"Not fireflies" Kakashi stated. Sasuke and Naruto looked over at him. His hand close to his face with one of the little glowing creatures on his extended finger. He smiled at the light purple creature before turning to the boys "Fairies"

Their eyes widened, but Naruto paled.

"They've come back for me!" Naruto screeched making both Kakashi and Sasuke jump. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the fairies flying around him. "Back! back! I wont be fairy chow! Back!"

"Naruto calm down" Sasuke demanded

"They wont hurt you Naruto, they're just curious creatures" Kakashi explained

"I don't believe you! They've tried to kill me before!" Naruto said in a panicky voice

The fairies surrounded Naruto and distracted him enough to take his gun from him.

"Give me back my gun you thieves!" He yelled.

"Don't insult them idiot." Sasuke scolded

"That's right, as long as you respect them, they will respect you" Kakashi said to Naruto, extending his hand out to the small group of fairies carrying Naruto's gun.

The little light purple fairy Kakashi held on his finger flew towards Naruto. He tensed.

"Its going to kill me" He whispered harshly. "Maybe if I don't move it wont see me"

Sasuke face palmed. "It's a fairy, not a fucking dinosaur you idiot!"

It flew around him a couple times before flying close to his face. Naruto felt the creature put its hands on the tip of his nose. He squeaked. It was so close, Naruto could see it perfectly.

"She's a girl fairy. So pretty…" Naruto said admiring the little creature

"Lets continue, we cant stay here for long" said Sasuke who continued to walk despite having a bunch of fairies tailing after him. Naruto snickered

"What you idiot" Sasuke demanded

"If all those fairies following you are females, then you've got fairy fangirls" Naruto explained

Sasuke frowned, He looked at the small hoard of fairies behind him "Not interested" He stated and continued walking. The fairies didn't follow. Both Naruto and Kakashi snickered but followed their captain.

The little purple fairy still continued to follow them, every time they stopped for a drink break the fairy would sit on Naruto's shoulder. They had tried to shoo her away, but she had stayed with them. After a couple of failed attempts to get rid of her they gave up. She would occasionally go to Kakashi, but she almost always stayed by Naruto.

"Do you think we are lost?" Naruto asked during one of their breaks.

Sasuke shrugged "Why don't you ask your mini girlfriend if she could show us the way"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted

"Size aside" Kakashi interrupted their bantering looking towards the little fairy "would you show us where the goddess that inhabits this island is?"

The little creature glowed a brighter purple and flew towards Naruto grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright alright calm down, im coming already" He said as he was being dragged by the fairy. Sasuke smirked. He and Kakashi continued after the little fairy and the blonde being dragged by the small creature. A little while after walking they came to a cave.

They walked through the cave. It shimmered with all the gems inside stuck to the walls. Kakashi had to tie up Naruto's hands and walk behind him just to make sure he didn't try to take any of the gems.

Once they had exited the cave the came across a small stream. There were small pink petals floating in the water. The little fairy swooped down to the water and collected a small pink flower that had not lost any of its petals and placed it in Sasuke's hand.

"Uh, thanks, but im not interested." He said in a semi confused voice. The little creature had obviously taken a liking to Naruto, but gave him a gift instead?

The little creature shook, which Sasuke assumed she was laughing at him. He frowned. She grabbed the petal and placed it on his head.

"Aww, you look so beautiful with that flower in your hair Captain!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn, So are you admitting you are gay now? I know someone on the ship will be happy with the news." Sasuke grinned evilly

"Hey, I still like girls! There is no way I like guys! And you better not tell Gaara any lies about me!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke's grin got wider "I didn't say who"

Kakashi laughed out loud as did Sasuke.

"LIES! ALL LIES! Arent we suppose to be going somewhere! Lets go!" Naruto screeched walking to where the stream was coming from

The fairy lead the way, they came to a small pathway. Trees twisted around so it was like a small forest tunnel leading up a small hill. They walked through the tunnel finally reaching the end of it. When they exited it they saw what looked like a beautiful Garden. There were all types and colors of big and small flowers. Different types of trees, but a giant cherry blossom tree was in the center next to a medium sized pond with a little stream coming from it and a small white bridge to walk over it. They walked towards the little bridge

"I swear, if there are tiny ass trolls guarding this bridge I will lose my shit" Naruto cursed pointing at the bridge.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice spoke

'The goddess' Sasuke thought.

"I am Captain Uchiha Sasuke. To my right is Uzumaki Naruto and to my left Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke spoke looking around for where she was hiding

"There is no reason for you to be here, There is nothing here for you" The goddess spoke, still hiding

"We've come for some of the water from the fountain" Sasuke explained

"You cannot have it, leave or I will kill you all" She threatened

"Come out and talk to me face to face! I will have the waters regardless of the threat of death, if you were to try and kill me at least show me the face of the one who threatens my life" Sasuke had demanded.

"Very well" They heard and glanced towards a figure walking towards them. Sasuke was stunned, the old lady said that she was beautiful and she was the goddess of beauty, but she was beyond it. She had long hair as pink as the flower petals on the ancient tree and eyes as green as the grass in spring. With flawless skin. She wore a white dress that went down to her ankles with gold designs on one side. She had a gold flower in her hair as well as a gold bracelet on her wrist.

"I ask that you leave now or I will not show mercy upon you" She said in a firm voice holding a dagger.

Sasuke took a step closer to her. "I just ask for a drink, that is all"

She stared him down "You have a cold heart, selfish, stubborn, but also kind. Still, I cannot give you the water of life."

He had the rope in his hand before they showed up, and he had it ready in one hand and the cup in another hand "Just one cup. That's it"

She looked at him debating. What he didn't know was that even though the cup he had could hold the enchanted water, it would not be complete unless it was given to him by the guardian herself and she would not give it to anyone freely.


End file.
